Talk:Hiring
Characters who can't be hired I don't recall ever being able to hire Peanut, Bif, Melvin, Omar, or Damon. Hua Xiong 18:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I have never hired any of them neither. I mean I never hire Nerds, have once, Algie, and he lasted 10 seconds haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I've hired Melvin, Omar and Peanut. I remember hiring Damon once, but when people started saying you couldn't hire him I went to prove them wrong and couldn't - he never let me hire him. (However, I did remember hiring Trent, had people assure me that the gay boys weren't hireable, and then it turned out you could hire them if you didn't pass Art 1, so I remembered correctly). Bif, like with Damon after people said he couldn't be hired I tried hiring him and couldn't, but since the Preppies to me are the least interesting clique I had never messed with him before. McJeff (talk this way)/ 19:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I have tried before myself, because me and you had a conversation on AIM once or twice about this. I tried hiring Damon, no luck and Bif, again no luck. I have never tried hiring Peanut, or Omar. I have also never tried hiring the bisexual boys. Dan the Man 1983 21:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I myself have had no success in hiring any of the second in commands on my PC version of the game. I always wanted to hire Bif and Damon, but they wouldn't let me. I could have sworn though that I was able to hire them on my old PS2 version of the game. The non-Scholarship Edition one of course. ZakaryasX 22:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) More Powerful When Hired? I have a question. Are characters stronger when they're hired? I mean, in my opinion, they're more aggresive when hired. Because once I hired Tom and he beat Gord in a fight. In fact, another time I hired Davis, the weakest bully, and Davis bashed both Gord and Justin. I looked at the article and it doesn't appear to say anywhere that they are stronger when they are hired. Should I add this in?GSFOG14 (talk) 09:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's not true. Sometimes a character's AI just acts up and makes them more or less aggressive than usual. I saw Gord take Damon down to dark red in a fight before Damon finally started fighting back, and I saw Russell lose a fight because he got up against a wall and kept trying to circle instead of attacking back or blocking. Jeff (talk| ) 02:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hiring bisexual people? Supposedly, if you don't pass Art 1, you can hire bisexual people, but I tried not passing Art 1 and getting their respect, and they still don't ask to be hired, the only bisexual person I was able to hire was Duncan, everyone else, not Hyde233 (talk) 00:15, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's really random whether any character in particular will allow you to hire him. Jeff (talk| ) 06:03, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Second in commands and weirdness regarding data I was checking Bif's dialogue and noticed he has 'ally about to leave' (ALLYATL), 'ally help me' (ALLYHM), and 'ally offer accepted' (ALLYOA) dialogue, but no 'ally agree to assist' (ALLYAA). In the game, if a character is willing to be hired when Jimmy speaks to him he says his ALLYAA line instead of one of his normal greeting lines. I decided to check if this was the case with other characters, and found that Peanut has dialogue lines for refusing to help - ALLYOR and ALLYRA - that nobody else in the game has. I then checked other characters, and discovered that the standard sets of dialogue lines is two each of ALLYAA, ALLYATL, and ALLYHM. This includes all the second in commands except for Peanut and Bif, who I explained above. However, none of the Preppies have ALLYAA lines. What does this mean? Don't know. My guess is that likelihood of agreeing to be hired is set to a slider, and some characters like Bif have their sliders set way, way down, possibly to zero, similar to how every character can perform an Authority alert, but only the little kids, Constantinos and the Nerds have their sliders set above zero. However, we can't put guesswork in the article. Jeff (talk· ) 00:37, February 6, 2020 (UTC)